Confession
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Festival sekolah telah berakhir. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Izumiko sakit. Bagaimana kekhawatiran Miyuki mengenai ini? Dan ternyata tanpa diduga-duga, hal ini malah membuat mereka berdua berada dalam situasi yang tak terlupakan. RnR, Mina-san? First fic in this fandom :D For Infantrum Challenge: Five-Fic-First II


"Kau harus katakan kalau kau membutuhkanku. Kalau tidak, bagaimana aku bisa tahu?!" pertanyaan halus penuh makna itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Miyuki.

Izumiko tertegun sesaat ketika mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun jika aku tidak tahu kapan kau membutuhkanku. Kau pasti tahu aku bukan pelayanmu lagi. Tapi masalah _himegami_ ini adalah beban yang berat. Kau tidak bisa menanggungnya sendiri."

Lagi, Izumiko hanya bisa berdiam diri ketika mendengar ucapan Miyuki. Benarkah ini Miyuki yang selama ini ia kenal? Kenapa terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku akan membantumu agar kau tidak menjadi _himegami_ dan tidak menghancurkan umat manusia! Karena itu, katakanlah kalau kau membutuhkanku!" suara Miyuki meninggi. Semua gejolak emosi dan perasaan yang ia tahan selama ini akhirnya keluar juga. Dia tahu, sudah tidak ada gunanya untuk menutupi semua perasaannya pada gadis di hadapannya ini.

Gadis di hadapannya ini telah mampu meluluhkan hatinya. Apalagi saat melihat gadis ini menangis sekarang. Dengan lembut, ditariknya gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Seolah-olah berkata bahwa mulai sekarang semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Izumiko."

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Red Data Girl **©** Noriko Ogiwara**_-sensei_

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

—_Warning: Head-Canon, OOC, typo(s) etc—_

**For Infantrum Challenge: ****Five-Fic-First II**

.

.

.

Setelah festival yang berjalan selama dua hari itu usai, sekarang yang terlihat hanyalah para siswa yang sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa hiasan festival kemarin. Para anggota OSIS juga terlihat sibuk di beberapa sudut sekolah untuk mengkoordinir teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hoi Shinkou, kau jangan berdiri saja. Cepat bantu kami," teriak Manatsu sambil berusaha mengangkat beberapa kayu bersama anggota OSIS yang lain.

"Hm," sahut Miyuki sambil mengutak-ngatik _handphone_nya. Sejak tadi, ia berusaha menghubungi Izumiko. Tapi gadis itu tidak mengangkat teleponnya sama sekali.

Akhirnya setelah berpikir sejenak, dia memilih pergi dari lapangan pacuan kuda tersebut. Setelah menuruni jalan setapak, sekarang dia sudah dapat melihat bangunan sekolahnya. Tujuan pertamanya adalah kelas 1-C.

Beberapa gadis terlihat terpesona saat melihat Miyuki masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut. "Apa Suzuhara ada?" tanyanya pada salah satu anak di sana.

"Hm? Izumiko_-chan_? Dia tidak masuk hari ini. Aku dengar dia sakit," sahut anak itu.

Miyuki mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar ucapan anak tersebut. Tiba-tiba dia merasa khawatir. Padahal kemarin malam gadis itu tidak apa-apa, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia sakit?

"Haahh ... anak itu," gumamnya pelan lalu pergi dari kelas saat itu.

Beruntung, saat berjalan di koridor dia bertemu dengan Mayura—teman sekamar Izumiko. "Souda!"

Mayura menoleh, "Oh, Sagara. Ada perlu apa?" melihat wajah khawatir Miyuki, Mayura hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Mencari Izumiko_-chan_?"

Miyuki hanya diam lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia ada di kamar, dia bilang dia sedang tidak enak badan."

"Dia benar-benar sakit?"

Belum sempat Mayura mengiyakan pertanyaan tersebut, Miyuki sudah lebih dulu pergi dari tempat itu sambil berlari. "Hei, kau jangan sampai ketahuan masuk ke asrama perempuan ya," teriak Mayura sambil tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang di sinilah Miyuki berada. Di dalam salah satu kamar yang ada di asrama perempuan. Untung saja penjaga asrama sedang tidak ada, jadi dia bisa menyelinap dengan mudah tanpa harus memanjat pohon seperti dulu.

Suasana kamar itu sedikit berbeda dari kamar Miyuki. Kamar anak perempuan memang berbeda dengan kamar anak laki-laki. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang tertidur di atas tempat tidur yang ada di sana.

Dengan perlahan didekatinya gadis tersebut. "Izumiko," gumamnya.

Miyuki kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur Izumiko dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Izumiko. "Sedikit panas," ucapnya.

Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa gadis ini bisa-bisanya sakit? Padahal jika dilihat dari situasi kemarin, seharusnya dialah yang sakit, mengingat dia cukup banyak terluka kemarin. Bahkan sekarang, di beberapa bagian wajahnya, Miyuki masih mengenakan plester luka.

"Mhhnn ...," tiba-tiba saja Izumiko membuka matanya. Miyuki hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" dan pertanyaan Miyuki itu sukses membuat Izumiko bangun sepenuhnya.

Matanya membulat sambil menatap orang di hadapannya. "Miyuki_-kun_?" ucapnya sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Tidak ada penjaga di depan, jadi aku bisa dengan mudah masuk ke asrama perempuan," sahut Miyuki kemudian menghela napas pelan. "Kau ... Suzuhara, kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Ada semburat merah tipis menjalar di wajah Izumiko saat mendengar pertanyaan Miyuki, "Hm."

"Kau memang selalu membuat orang khawatir saja. Selalu membuat masalah," Miyuki tersenyum kecil. Tangannya bergerak ke depan sambil mengusap sebelah wajah Izumiko lembut.

Izumiko semakin menundukkan wajahnya. "Maaf," ucap Izumiko pelan. "La-lalu, kenapa Miyuki_-kun_ kemari?"

Lagi-lagi Miyuki menghembuskan napasnya. Kenapa gadis ini begitu polos? Apa perkataannya yang kemarin itu belum cukup untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis di hadapannya ini? Haruskan ia mengatakannya langsung baru gadis ini mengerti?

"Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa perlu kubawa ke UKS? Di sana ada Yukimasa, kan?"

Izumiko menggeleng pelan, "Ti-tidak perlu, aku tidak mau merepotkan Sagara_-san_, lagipula aku hanya kelelahan saja."

"Tapi badanmu panas, Suzuhara."

"Benarkah?" Izumiko mengangkat tangannya lalu menempelkannya di keningnya sendiri. "Hanya sedikit kok, nanti pasti hilang," lanjutnya kemudian.

Tiba-tiba saja Miyuki berpikir, apa jangan-jangan Izumiko sakit karena terlalu memikirkan masalah _himegami _itu?

"Soal _himegami_ itu, aku akan membantumu, Suzuhara. Jadi, jangan pernah menanggungnya sendiri. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."

"I-iya, aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakannya kemarin, Miyuki_-kun_," balas Izumiko.

Miyuki mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Izumiko dan membawanya ke dalam dekapannya, "Tapi kau tidak benar-benar mengerti ucapanku yang kemarin, Izumiko," dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja Miyuki memanggilnya Izumiko dengan nama depannya.

"Ma-maksudmu?" entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Izumiko merasakan wajahnya semakin memerah. Hei, ada apa dengan dirinya?

Dengan perlahan, Miyuki melepas pelukannya. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat mata hitam Izumiko. "Aku menyukaimu, Izumiko. Karena itu, kau jangan sekali-kali menutupi apa pun dariku," ucap Miyuki tersenyum.

Sedangkan Izumiko hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Apa ini? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Miyuki menyukainya? Laki-laki di hadapannya ini menyukainya? Ada perasaan bahagia melingkupi hatinya, ternyata perasaannya selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"A-aku ... a-aku—" ucapan Izumiko tiba-tiba terpotong karena mulutnya tiba-tiba terhalang oleh sesuatu. Wajah Miyuki begitu dekat dengannya, apa Miyuki baru saja menciumnya?

"Aku dengar itu bisa menghilangkan panas seseorang," ucap Miyuki tiba-tiba. "Hei, apa kau tidak mau menjawab pernyataanku barusan?" sekilas, Izumiko dapat melihat semburat merah di wajah Miyuki.

Izumiko hanya bisa memainkan kedua tangannya di balik selimut berwarna merah mudanya. Dia menganggukan kepalanya sekali, "A-aku juga, Miyuki_-kun_," ucapnya pelan.

Mendengar itu, Miyuki hanya bisa tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Izumiko. Mulai sekarang, aku janji kau tidak akan direpotkan dengan masalah _himegami_ lagi."

"Hm."

Dan lagi-lagi, Miyuki membawa Izumiko ke dalam pelukannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The End~**_

_**YES! Fic pertama di fandom RDG hehehe... Semoga aja ada yang baca ya ;) fandom ini juga termasuk fandom baru yaa~ fandom requesan saya, ternyata admin FFn nya cepet banget nanggepinnya *nari hula-hula* mari kita berjuang untuk meramaikannya. Jangan mau kalah sama fandom-fandom yang lain (*o*)9**_

_**Ngomong2 soal RDG, saya ini sangat suka sama Pair MiyukixIzumiko, karena itu dalam fic ini sudah pasti pairnya ya MiyuIzu hahaha... Oh iya, bagi yang sudah baca, inget review ya :3 sampai jumpa di fic saya berikutnya :)**_


End file.
